


Games

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Go players enjoy a bit of cos-play every now and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 13 / Go West

Touya wonders about the proprieties of a Go exhibition that features a banner of a horse and cowboy. But any doubts that he may have fostered, ease as he watches Shindou greet Yashiro in the lobby, the tall pro wearing a western-style “cowboy” hat.

A young woman offers a similar hat to Shindou.

“Yo! Touya! You should get one too. All the pros are wearing them.” Yashiro grins at him from beneath the hat’s wide brim.

Touya takes the hat Shindou hands him as Shindou whispers in his ear, “Wear it now but tonight, I get to be the cowboy.”


End file.
